1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing ZnO nanowires and method of manufacturing an energy conversion device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing p-type zinc oxide (ZnO) nanowires doped with silver (Ag) and a method of manufacturing an energy conversion device using the p-type ZnO nanowire manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As petroleum resources are depleting and concern about environmental pollution is growing, increasing attention is being directed towards development of eco-friendly renewable energy. Energy conversion devices using a piezoelectric effect are showing promise as pollution-free, repeatedly renewable energy conversion devices. These energy conversion devices are also gaining special attention due to their self-powered battery-free features. In particular, active research is being carried out regarding energy conversion devices using a piezoelectric effect of zinc oxide (ZnO) nanowires due to their easy synthesis and low cost. Such oxide semiconductor nanowires are gaining popularity in various fields including optical applications such as sensors, light-emitting devices, and solar cells and electronic devices due to their easy synthesis and excellent electrical and optical characteristics.
However, ZnO nanowires are generally formed of an n-type semiconductor material having a high carrier density. The high carrier density may screen a piezoelectric potential, resulting in a lower piezoelectric effect. Thus, in order to increase the piezoelectric effect, high temperature heat treatment needs to be artificially performed on ZnO nanowires after fabrication. Furthermore, to generate energy by using the ambient environment, an energy conversion device using ZnO nanowires has to be fabricated on a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate. However, it is difficult to fabricate an energy conversion device on a flexible substrate because the ZnO nanowires are subjected to high temperature heat treatment.